SANESS
Summary SANESS is a more advanced and more awesome version of Sans, and a more rushed version. He can cause extreme ear rape and catch the opponents off guard. Otherwise he is kind of the same. Except he has 0.1 DEF and 99999999999999999999999999999 ATK. Powers and Statistics Tier: Memetic Tier, "far" higher with Mogolovonio ''' '''Name: SANESS Origin: Underpants/Sr Pelo's squad Age: Unknown Classfication: Bad Tom Creator, Ear Rape Master. Powers and Ablities: Face Manipulation, Incredible Stamina, Strong Lungs, Anti-Virtue Retribution, Tom Blasters, Ability to one shot people with only one bullet with the bone gun, Incredible Speed, Bone Manipulation,Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (SANESSSS essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Omni-Negation, Instant Reactive Evolution, Reality Manipulation/Reality Stop/Reality Delete, STATS/DATA/CODE Godly Immunity, Ability to scream loud enough for people to explode, Conceptual Flip, Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans}, Conceptual Shenanigans, Shenanigans Bullshitting, Bullshitting Bullshitting (Mastery) Attack Potency: Memetic Tier, Utterly Undefinable By Any Unknown with Mogolovonio Speed: Utterly Undefinable by Any Unknown ''' '''Lifting Strength: Utterly Undefinable by Any Unknown Striking Strength: Memetic Tier, Utterly Undefinable by Any Unknown with Mogolovonio ''' '''Durability: Multi-Window Level Stamina: ???? Range: ???? Standard Equipment: Magic, Mouth Intelligence: Unknown (Probably low) Weaknesses: Has very bad durability ''' '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: '''Circles Of Bones: SANESSS spams many of them, and no matter how fast the opponent goes, it will adapt to go faster. This is his default attack, and adding Anti-Virtue Retribution to it is optional. It still does damage due to bypassing le STATS/DATA/CODE. '''Bone Gun: SANESS shoots a bone at the opponent with a gun, landing into their eye, which immediately gives them Anti-Virtue Retribution. This can also one shot the opponent if the bone hits the midbrain, because then they will spontaneously combust and their STATS/DATA being erased so it only leaves one tiny bit of CODE. Tom Blaster: Similar to the Gaster Blaster, except it screams when it blasts, it's shaped like a Tom, and it's memeticly^memeticly^memeticly^memeticly times stronger than the Gaster Blaster. Anti-Virtue Retribution: The more virtues SANESS has done, the more damage he deals to you. Mogolovonio: SANESS can annoy you if he turns it up all the way, and it buffs him by how strong the opponent is times his normal strength. It's pretty helpful against people who are stronger than him. Others Notable Victories: Splat Tim Notable Losses: * ioB taD (tiH enO nI deiD) Inconclusive Matches: * Bob Ross Category:Completely Unfair Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck memes Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Gods Category:I AIIIIINT HAVIN' THAT SHIT Category:Shitposter Category:Ear Rape Category:Undertale Category:Underpants Category:Sans Category:Skeleton Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Memes